El vuelo del Ángel
by konnyta granger
Summary: ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?" "Simple, todos queremos atrapar un Ángel"... Un desafío puede lograr que la verdad salga a la luz, pero esta puede ser muy dolorosa... "Solo intento saber que tan preparada estas para afrontar toda la verdad" "A volar Ángel". rr
1. ¡No, mi Ángel!

**_Hola todo mundo, primero que todo aclara como ya todos saben que ni los persoajes ni la trama me pertenecen y lo hago solamente porque este anime me encanta._**

**_Ahora bien, se que el resumen no decía mucho asi que haré una sinopsis._**

**_Ran, Conan y Haibara son secuestrados y se encuentran en la azotea de uno de los edificios más grandes de Tokio, pero no se trata de un secuestro cualquiera, ya que todo parece estar muy bien organizado por un miembro de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro o eso piensa Conan, sus amigos y el FBI ¿Sera así? ¿O habrá algo más detras de toda esta extraña situación?._**

**_Bien, ahora espero que les gusta y les llame la atención. Estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo, no tengo idea de cuantos seran pero espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que opinan porque este ff realemtne es un desafio. Pero ya no más chachara y a leer...._**

Capítulo 1: ¡No, mi ángel!

Era complejo describir la tensión vivida en aquellos momentos en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Tokio. Una mujer fuertemente armada había secuestrado a dos niños y a una adolescente para luego producir junto al departamento de policía, una persecución por las calles de la ciudad, la cual termino en un amotinamiento de la mujer y los tres secuestrados en aquel edificio.

En aquel momento había una gran cantidad de policías rodeando un costado de la plataforma de helicópteros que había en la azotea del edificio, mientras el cielo era sobrevolado por un helicóptero de la policía.

- ¡Suelte el arma y entréguenos a los rehenes, no hay posibilidad de escapar de aquí! –dijo la voz del inspector Megure por un megáfono.

- Ya les oíste, ríndete –dijo la voz de un chico de gafas parado delante de otra niña de melena castaño claro y de la adolescente de cabello castaño oscuro –no hay forma de que salgas de aquí.

- No me amenaces mocoso –dijo la voz de aquella rubia mujer que les apuntaba con una 9 mm –aquí la que da las ordenes soy yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto la adolescente mirando a la mujer -¿Por qué quieres llevarte a estos niños? No es la primera vez que lo intentas.

- Yo no pretendía llevármelos a ellos –dijo la mujer sonriendo –yo solo te quería a ti… Ángel.

Al decir aquella frase, tanto Conan como Haibara sintieron que se le congelaba el cuerpo y comenzaban a entender porque aquella mujer había forcejeado con Ran para meterla en un auto y nos los había tocado.

- Estos chicos se introdujeron en el auto a último momento –dijo la mujer sonriendo –pero realmente ya no me interesan…

Conan y Haibara abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender del todo a aquella mujer.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? –Pregunto Ran colocándose delante de los dos niños.

- Mi nombre es Vermouth –dijo la mujer mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿y porque tu? Simple… todos queremos atrapar a un Ángel…

Conan la miraba irritado y tremendamente asustado ¿Por qué con Ran? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué se proponía aquella mujer?

- Quiero que estos dos chiquillos se larguen, no me interesan esta vez –dijo Vermouth haciéndoles señas a los dos chicos para que salieran de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

- No nos iremos de aquí –dijo Conan apretando fuertemente los puños.

- Vamos niños, este es asunto de adultos –dijo Vermouth mirando a los dos chicos con tono burlón.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Vermouth? –Pregunto Haibara con cierto temor.

- ¡Eso no les interesa mocosos estúpidos! ¡Lárguense de una buena vez! –Grito Vermouth perdiendo los estribos, pero los dos chicos no se movieron –esta bien, si no quieren largarse entonces tendré que matar a Ángel antes de ver como vuela.

Conan y Haibara apretaron las mandíbulas y comenzaron a retroceder sin dejar de mirar a la rubia mujer ni un segundo.

- ¡Esta liberando dos rehenes! –dijo Takagi que estaba apostado a solo unos metros de distancia de la escalera para descender de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Conan y Haibara bajaron lentamente las escaleras y fueron rápidamente tomados por dos agentes de las fuerzas especiales que rodeaban parte de la plataforma de aterrizaje.

- Bien, ahora estamos solas, que es lo que quieres –dijo Ran sintiendo cada vez más terror.

- Necesito que te acerques –dijo Vermouth sin moverse un solo milímetro del lugar donde se encontraba –quiero que te acerques y te arrodilles frente a mi.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Ran sorprendida.

- ¡No preguntes y hazlo de una buena vez! –dijo Vermouth quitándole el seguro a su arma.

Ran con cierto temor, se acerco cuidadosamente hasta ella y se arrodillo frente a la mujer, la cual se colocó en la misma posición frente a ella, para luego posar su arma directamente en el pecho de Ran, haciendo que la tensión aumentara en todas las personas que les rodeaban, entre agentes especiales y francotiradores que tenían en la mira a aquella mujer.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Todos están esperando un solo movimiento de tu parte para matarte ¿Qué caso tiene todo eso? –Pregunto Ran sin entender la actitud suicida de aquella mujer.

- Solo quería conversar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte –dijo Vermouth mirando a Ran a los ojos.

- Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo, ni siquiera te conozco, esto no tiene sentido –dijo Ran mirándola intensamente.

- Te interesara saber algo de tu querido Shinichi Kudo –dijo Vermouth viendo con una sonrisa como los ojos de Ran se abrían el escuchar aquel nombre -¿Vez? Te interesara mucho lo que tengo que decirte sobre tu desaparecido novio.

- ¿Desaparecido? De que estas hablando –dijo Ran pasando por alto la palabra "novio" –Shinichi no esta desaparecido, esta trabajando en un caso.

- ¿Hace tantos meses? ¿De verdad le crees? –Pregunto Vermouth alzando las cejas entre sorprendida y divertida –eso me demuestra tu inocencia Ángel… crees todas las mentiras que aquel chico te ha dicho.

- ¿Mentiras? ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Ran sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Shinichi Kudo exactamente? –Pregunto Vermouth viéndola intensamente.

- Me dijo… me dijo que estaba en un caso muy importante para él y que no sabia cuando regresaría –dijo Ran sintiendo temor de saber la verdad, al ver la sonrisa enigmática de aquella desquiciada mujer.

- Bueno, no te mintió del todo, solo oculto parte de la información importante –dijo Vermouth pensando en voz alta –es cierto que esta en un caso de suma importancia para él, como no si esta en juego su vida…

- ¿Su vida? –Pregunto Ran asustada.

- Sí su vida –dijo Vermouth sonriendo aun más la ver la cara de terror de Ran.

- ¿Por eso no puede regresar? –Pregunto Ran mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- Kudo jamás se ha ido de tu lado Ángel –dijo Vermouth confundiendo aun más a Ran –él te a cuidado desde las sombras y bajo la mascara de otra persona durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Desde las sombras? Explícate de una buena vez –Pregunto Ran desesperándose con cada palabra.

- Shinichi Kudo jamás se fue, es solo que tú no puedes verlo porque ya no es el de antes, muchas cosas han cambiado en él –dijo Vermouth viendo la confusión de Ran –digámoslo así, ha retrocedido en muchos aspectos de su vida.

- Pero él ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto Ran asustada.

- Claro, tu misma te has encargado de cuidarlo todo este tiempo, pero no te habías dado cuanta –dijo Vermouth riendo como si algo de causara muchísima gracia –él no ha sido capaz de despegarse de tu lado en todo este tiempo, eres demasiado importante para él.

- ¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? –Pregunto Ran intentando ordenar un poco toda aquella información.

- Porque yo soy parte de los causantes de todo lo que le esta sucediendo a Kudo en estos momentos –dijo Vermouth borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro –soy parte, más bien dicho… era parte de la organización de los hombres de negro.

- ¿Organización de los hombres de negro? ¿Quieres son? –Pregunto Ran mirándola sin entender.

- Ya te enteraras Ángel, esto no terminara aquí, ellos no descansaran hasta desaparecer a todos quienes tengan contacto con Shinichi Kudo, o como yo le digo… Bala plateada –dijo Vermouth borrando su sonrisa –y eso también te incluye a ti, Ángel.

- ¿Entonces no quieres matarme? ¿Quieres esperar a que lo hagan ellos? –dijo Ran con cierta ironía.

- No querido Ángel… yo no quiero que mueras, solo intento comprobar que tan preparada estas para afrontar todo esto –dijo Vermouth acercándose hasta el oído de Ran, sin dejar ninguna distancia entre ambas –que tan preparada estas para saber toda la verdad…

- ¿Toda… la verdad? –Pregunto Ran sintiendo un gran temor hacia aquella verdad.

- Te ayudare… te ayudare a encontrar aquella verdad –dijo Vermouth –la verdad que tantos quieren ocular…

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Pregunto Ran sin entender.

- Porque ellos me desecharon, ya no les servía así que intentaron borrarme del mapa… pero no se los permitiré, si yo caigo, ellos caerán conmigo –dijo Vermouth con muchísimo rencor –además… te debo la vida.

- ¿La vida? –Pregunto Ran confundida, no recordaba haberle salvado la vida.

- En ese entonces no era la persona que vez ahora –dijo Vermouth colocándose lentamente de pie, llevando junto con ella a Ran –pero eso te lo contare en otro momento.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? –Pregunto Ran con nerviosismo al ver como aquella mujer la arrastraba hasta el borde de la plataforma de aterrizaje, el cual terminaba justo al borde de la azotea.

- Vamos a ver que tan bien vuelas Ángel –dijo Vermouth acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la azotea con Ran pegada a ella, mientras caminaban de espaldas –¡nadie se mueva si no quiere que lance a esta chica!

- Ríndete Vermouth –dijo Jodie desenfundando su arma –suelta a aquella chica ahora mismo, no tienes como escapar.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Las órdenes aquí las doy yo! –dijo Vermouth apretando el arma en el pecho de Ran, haciendo que se quejara levemente.

- Maldición esta mujer es capaz de todo –dijo Conan tras el cerco de policías que apuntaban a Vermouth y a Ran.

- Peor aun así no entiendo todo este escándalo, ha traído a toda la policía por media ciudad para terminar encerrada aquí –dijo Haibara mirando atentamente todos los movimientos de las dos mujeres –además ¿Qué tanto conversaba con Mouri ahí arrodilladas?

- No lo se, pero esto me esta poniendo demasiado nervioso… esa mujer debe tener un medio de escape y dudo mucho que Ran vaya a salir bien parada de eso –dijo Conan intentando entrometerse entre los policías de fuerzas especiales, pero eran demasiados.

- No podemos hacer nada por ahora, debemos esperar a sus movimientos –dijo Haibara mirando con nerviosismo como ambas mujeres estaban al borde de la azotea.

- Maldición –dijo Conan subiéndose de un solo salto hasta al techo de la pequeña entrada de la azotea, para poder ver mejor.

- Bien, esto se termino, debemos irnos el show a acabado –dijo Vermouth sacando un cinturón de su bolsillo –toma el cinturón y amárranos a ambas a él, de prisa Ángel.

Ran sin entender del todo, tomo el cinturón temblando de pies a cabeza, lo paso por la cintura de ella y luego por la suya para cerrarlo a un costado.

- Ahora comenzaremos la gran desmedida… gírate –dijo Vermouth haciendo que Ran voleara hacia todos los policías y personas que se encontraban en aquellos momentos en la azotea expectantes al desenlace de aquella horrenda situación.

- ¡RAN! –grito Kogoro desesperado por la vida de su hija, mientras a su lado Eri intentaba contener las lágrimas por el terror que sentía al ver a su hija en aquella situación –maldición Megure haga algo.

- No podemos disparar ni acercarnos o podrían herir a Ran –dijo el inspector tan acongojado como Kogoro.

- Abre tus alas Ángel –dijo Vermouth sonriendo descaradamente a Conan y Haibara que estaban en el techo de la entrada a la azotea, mirando expectantes -¡A VOLAR!

Vermouth se dejo caer en caída libre hacia atrás llevándose con ella a Ran, causando pánico entre todos los presentes.

- ¡RAN! –grito Conan por sobre todas las otras voces que habían en aquella azotea.

Rápidamente todos los agentes corrieron hasta el borde de la azotea para ver como Vermouth caía con Ran hacia el vacío, pero ellas jamás llegaron al suelo. Sin poder preverlo, Vermouth disparo un arma antes de tocar el suelo, la cual la engancho al helicóptero que sobrevolaba el edificio subiéndolas lentamente mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a alejarse velozmente.

- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? –Pregunto en inspector Megure mientras Takagi llegaba corriendo a su lado.

- Inspector, hemos pedido comunicación con el helicóptero –dijo Takagi sin soltar su móvil –uno de nuestros oficiales estaba piloteándolo, pero ya no responde…

- Desde donde esta dudo que pueda responder –dijo Haibara viendo como un cuerpo era lanzado y caía libremente por entre los edificios mientras el helicóptero se alejaba.

- Maldición es era… el piloto –dijo Sato asomándose por la baranda de la azotea.

- ¡¿Qué esta esperando Megure?! ¡Siga a ese helicóptero, se esta llevando a Ran! –grito Kogoro desesperado mientras Eri corría hasta las escaleras para comenzar a bajar el edificio.

Mientras todos comenzaban a movilizarse, los agentes del FBI habían bajado raudos al ver como Vermouth se lanzaba al vacío y comenzaron a seguir el helicóptero.

- Acelera Camel, los estamos perdiendo –dijo Jodie desenvainando su arma de servicio.

- Las calles están demasiado llenas –dijo Camel metiéndose raudo por uno de los callejones –tendremos que tomar un atajo.

- Sera mejor que no les perdamos la pista, esa mujer no tardara en desaparecer –dijo Conan desde el asiento de atrás, asustando a Camel y Jodie quienes estaban en el asiento del piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –Pregunto Jodie girándose sorprendida.

- No pude evitar que se metiera, es demasiado entrometido –dijo Akai con una 9 mm en sus manos, esperando a que apareciera el helicóptero.

- Maldición, tendremos problemas por esto –dijo Jodie volviendo a posicionarse en su asiento.

- Deberías estar acostumbrada –dijo Akai mirando desesperado el cielo –acelera Camel, esta mujer no se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente.

- ¡Ahí! –gritó Conan el verla aparecer delante de ellos con un rifle de largo alcance apuntando al auto de los agentes y el pequeño detective.

- ¡Maldición! ¡CUIDADO! –grito Akai al verla apuntarles directamente, dándoles de lleno en una rueda, haciendo que se roncearan por la calle a gran velocidad.

- ¡Camel detén esto! –Grito Jodie mientras el auto se descontrolaba completamente y ellos comenzaban a girara velozmente el volante.

Camel giro las ruedas en dirección al giro hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, pero por desgracia el helicóptero había desaparecido y con el, Ran.

- ¡Los perdimos! –dijo Conan entre dientes mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

- Sera mejor que volvamos, debemos organizar a los hombres, debemos encontrar a Ran –dijo Jodie volviendo hasta el auto para tomar su celular –llamare para que vengan por nosotros.

"Ya veras Vermouth, te voy a atrapar… no debiste haberla tocado, no a ella" pensó Conan apretando con fuerza los puños "No a mi Ángel"

* * *

**_Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews con comenarios._**

**_Que esten bien y nos leemos pronto_**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora..._**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

* * *


	2. La dolorosa verdad

**_Hola a todos, aqui estoy nueavamente para traer otro capitulo y arreglar unos cuantos errores que cometi cuando subi el ff.  
Primero, es situar esta historia en alguna parte del ff, porque como se habran dado cuenta, sigue la logica del anime. Pues bien, este ff esta situado despues del escape de Kir junto a los miembros de la organizacion y como ven o más bien leen, Shuichi Akai esta vivito y colenando, ¿La razón? De verdad que me entristeci cuando "murio", fue realemente triste la forma en que desaparece del anime, asi que he decidido, en el caso de que muera, darle una muerte un poco mas digna. Bueno, me estoy desviando del tema. Entonces, estamos claros en que Kir es parte de la organización y de que los agentes del FBI ya saben que ella pertenece a la CIA. Ahora, con respecto a los personajes secundarios estan todos a excepcion de Eisuke Hondou quien ya se ha ido a Estados Unidos._**

**_Bueno eso, espero que les quede un poco más claro donde se situa el ff más o menos. Ah otra cosa, tienen que tener en cuenta que este es un ff, totalmente alterno a lo que es el anime realmente asi que si pasan cosas que parecen un poco ilogicas para el anime real, piensen en eso por favor._**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La dolorosa verdad

Habían pasado la noche entera buscando en la ciudad, pero no había rastro del helicóptero. Ya en las primeras horas de la mañana se respiraba un gran ambiente de tensión entre los policías, agestes del FBI, amigos y familiares de Ran, entre los que se encontraba un Conan totalmente desesperado.

"Como mierda no hice nada" pensaba Conan mientras estaba sentado en uno de los grandes sillones de la oficina del jefe de policía de Tokio.

- Deja de carcomerte la mente, así no la encontraremos más rápido –dijo Haibara que llevaba un buen rato sentada frente a él, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Esto esta siendo más difícil de lo que nos imaginábamos, pareciera que se las ha tragado la tierra –dijo la voz de Jodie que se encontraba junto a James y varios agentes de policía del FBI y de Japón, quienes analizaban y conversaban la situación.

De pronto las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dando paso a el inspector Toyama, Heizo Hatorri y Heiji, quien veía de tras de los dos policías, con la vista fija en el piso, sumamente pensativo.

- Matsumoto –dijo Heizo saludando al jefe de policías y a los inspectores y detectives que se encontraban a su alrededor para luego dirigirse a los padres de Ran –Señores Mouri.

- Gracias por venir –dijo Kogoro con aflicción.

- Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha sucedido, mi esposa les manda saludos y fuerzas –dijo Heizo haciéndose a un lado para que el inspector Toyama también saludara.

- Señora Mouri –dijo Heiji saludando finalmente –Kazuha les manda saludos, no pudo venir porque su madre estaba algo enferma y debía cuidarla.

- Gracias Heiji –dijo Eri saludando al chico con una sonrisa de congoja.

- ¿Dónde esta Conan? –Pregunto Heiji al no verlo entre los adultos que conversaban con del caso.

- Están en aquellos sillones con el resto de los chicos y el profesor Agasa, llegaron temprano esta mañana –dijo Eri mirando a los chicos que estaban sumamente tristes.

- Gracias, voy a verlos –dijo Heiji alejándose de los policías quienes conversaban con preocupación el caso.

Heiji camino hasta los sillones y efectivamente encontró a Conan sentado en el sillón, con postura derrotada y la vista perdida. El detective juvenil de Osaka se sentó a su lado en completo silencio esperando que el chico dijera algo.

- No pude… detenerla… -dijo Conan con voz baja, demostrando en ella su total derrota –no pude evitar que se la llevara.

- Tu lo haz dicho, no podías –dijo Heiji sin mirarle –no podías evitarlo, no había más que haces en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Cómo mierda puedes decirme eso? –Pregunto Conan apretando los puños en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, pero agregándole un todo iracundo a esa voz de derrota –yo "debía" cuidar de ella, por eso estoy aquí, por eso me he quedado todo este tiempo a su lado, porque quería cuidar de ella y ahora… ahora se la han llevado.

A medida que las palabras salían de la boca de Conan, su tono se volvía a apagar nuevamente.

- No eres Dios, Kudo –dijo Haibara sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Conan –en ese momento ninguno de los que se encontraban en aquel lugar podían hacer nada para detener a Vermouth…

- Pero eso no quita que nos demos por vencidos tan fácilmente –dijo Heiji sonriendo al ver que la chica le había entendido –Por eso estoy aquí, voy a ayudarte a buscarla y te aseguro que la encontraremos.

- No se… no se si estará viva para cuando lleguemos con ella –dijo Conan sin enganchar aun con las energías que traía Heiji.

- Lo estará –dijo Haibara con tal convicción que sorprendió a los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –Pregunto Conan levantando a mirada por primera vez en varias horas.

- Porque si ella hubiera querido matarla lo habría hecho delante de todos nosotros, sin haces demasiado teatro –dijo Haibara mirando a Conan –esto solo me demuestra que su principal objetivo era llamar la atención.

- ¿Llamar la atención de quién? –Pregunto Heiji mirando sorprendido a la chica.

- De nosotros o de… la organización –dijo Haibara sonriendo con cierta malicia –algo me dice que las cosas no andan tan bien como deberían dentro de la organización.

- ¿Crees que Vermouth se salió de la organización? –Pregunto Conan sorprendido.

- No se si ella se salió por su cuenta o la sacaron y esta intentando vengarse –dijo Haibara mirado por la ventana –por eso creo que su objetivo era llamar la atención.

- Pero… ¿Por qué con Ran? –Pregunto Heiji haciendo la misma pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Conan –Podría haberlo hecho con cualquier persona.

- Ella sabe lo importante que es Mouri para Kudo, quizás esta intentando llamar tu atención también –dijo Haibara sin darle demasiada importancia.

- O tal vez quiere informarle a alguien sobre la organización, alguien que sea cercano a nosotros, pero que no sea tan obvio como para descubrir nuestras identidades –dijo Conan pensando en voz alta –eso seria más lógico.

- Eso no tiene lógica, si ella es parte de la organización, su deber es eliminarlos a ustedes –dijo Heiji contradiciendo –eso solo seria cierto si las hipótesis de esta niña fueran ciertas. Por otro lado, cabe la posibilidad de que la haya secuestrado simplemente para llegar a ti.

- Eso tiene menos lógica aun, nosotros estuvimos con ella cuando nos secuestro, pero nos dejo muy en claro que esta vez no era con nosotros, que era con Ran –dijo Conan volviendo a mirar al piso.

- Sí, ella nos dejo libres para… -dijo Haibara pero el grito del inspector Megure la detuvo.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ENCONTRARON EL HELICOPTERO?! –Gritó Megure por el auricular, llamando la atención de todos en la oficina -¡Claro! ¡Vamos para allá!

Como indico el Inspector Megure, en cosa de minutos cinco automóviles llegaron el lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero abandonado. En el lugar ya se encontraba Shuichi Akai quien había pasado la noche entera buscando en la ciudad junto a Camel.

- No hay ni una huella en todo el helicóptero, ni siquiera en el celular de la chica que se encontró tirado –dijo Shuichi acercándose a Jodie y James, quienes se encontraban junto a Conan y Heiji –creo que estaba muy bien planeado, porque tuvieron tiempo de sobra para limpiar absolutamente todo antes de marcharse.

- Entonces no tenemos pistas –dijo James mirando de reojo a Conan quien se comía las manos por meterse dentro del helicóptero.

- Sí las tenemos –dijo Conan mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Jodie mirando al chico.

- El celular –dijo Conan mirando a los tres agestes del FBI –si tuvieron tiempo de limpiar, podrían haberse dado cuenta que estaba el celular, pero contrario a eso, lo dejaron con intención aquí y solo le quitaron las huellas.

- ¿Revisaron el celular? –Pregunto James a Shuichi.

- No, como no tiene huellas no le tomaron importancia –dijo Shuichi con intenciones de acercarse pero la voz de Conan le llamo la atención.

- Son unos inconscientes, todas las cosas pueden ser pruebas… como pueden ser tan inútiles –dijo Conan apretando los puños con frustración.

- Vamos a ver ese celular –dijo Shuichi mirando al chico y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza –encontraremos a esa chica a como de lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentía el cuerpo tremendamente pesado, una venda le cubría los ojos, las muñecas le ardían por la presión de las esposas, sentía su ropa mojada y el olor a humedad que inundaba el lugar y llenaba sus fosas nasales terminó por despertarla. Se removió lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo por el forcejeo en aquel helicóptero, que terminó con ella inconsciente.

- Hasta que despiertas, pensé que dormirías por siempre –dijo la voz de un hombre que sonaba a unos metros de ella.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto Ran con voz baja pero perfectamente audible en aquel silencio.

- Eso no te interesa ahora, tienes mejores cosas por las que preocuparte –dijo el hombre haciendo sonar su silla al levantarse –Vermouth vendrá pronto para hablar contigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar, la policía debe de estar buscándonos y debemos ser rápidos y eliminarte pronto…

- ¿Que? –Pregunto Ran con temor, haciendo reír al hombre.-

- ¿No quieres morir?... Eso dependerá únicamente de ti –dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar hasta salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ran sintió terror ante las palabras de aquel hombre ¿Quién era? ¿Vermouth tenia cómplices? Seguramente ese era el hombre que estaba piloteando el helicóptero cuando escaparon de la azotea de aquel edificio.

Ran paso unos minutos más pensando en toda la situación, intentando encontrar alguna forma de escapar, pero con las manos atadas y sin poder quitarse aquella venda de los ojos las cosas se complicaban un poco.

Escucho de pronto como la puerta volvía a abrirse y pasos se escuchaban tras cerrar la puerta. Respiro nerviosa intentando aguzar sus sentidos para captar cualquier cosa que le sirviera luego, pero pareciera que aquella persona no se había movido.

De pronto sintió que le quitaban la venda de los ojos, permitiéndole observar a su alrededor con algo de dificultad ya que la luz alta que iluminaba el lugar la cegaba por momentos.

- Hola Ángel –dijo Vermouth saludándola sentada sobre una mesa.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Ran moviéndose nerviosa mientras miraba nerviosa aquella habitación.

- Estamos en una fábrica abandonada, en el sótano así que no intentes gritar porque nadie se escuchara –dijo Vermouth con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

- ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez para que me quieres? –dijo Ran intentando encarar a la mujer la cual la miraba con soberbia desde la mesa.

- Eres valiente Ángel, eso me gusta… necesitaras todo ese valor si quieres que Shinichi Kudo vuelva a ser el de siempre –dijo Vermouth dándole un golpe bajo a Ran –Bien, seré concreta… te quiero brindar una oportunidad para que traigas a Kudo de vuelta y de paso me ayudas a destruir la organización.

- ¿Quieres destruirlos porque te sacaron del juego? –Pregunto Ran intentado encontrarle la lógica a aquella situación.

- Sí, además te debo un favor y creo que es una buena idea darte algunas herramientas para que puedas traer a tu novio de vuelta, creo que así estaríamos a mano –dijo Vermouth volviendo a tocar un tema que era bastante desconcertante para Ran.

- ¿Te refieres al momento en el que te salve la vida según tu? –Pregunto Ran mirándola con interés.

- No es según yo, efectivamente me salvaste la vida cuando estabas en New York con Kudo –dijo Vermouth sorprendiendo a Ran quien la miro caso con temor –la verdad es que yo estaba dispuesta a matarte, pero cuando iba a hacerlo la baranda de la escalera cedió y caí, pero lograste sostenerme hasta que logre volver a subir…

- Eso es imposible, en aquella oportunidad Shinichi y yo ayudamos a un hombre –dijo Ran sin entender nada y menos cuando escucho a aquella desquiciada mujer reír a carcajadas.

- Estaba disfrazada, por eso no lo notaste… pero efectivamente tu y Kudo me salvaron la vida y eso es una deuda que quiero saldar de una buena vez –dijo Vermouth con cierto desagrado –puedo ser una asesina, pero hay cosas que a todo nivel deben devolverse y esta es una de ellas.

- ¿Quieres que te agradezca? –Pregunto Ran con cierta rabia.

- No, solo quiero que me dejes terminar –dijo Vermouth colocándose de pie

- Entonces habla porque hasta ahora solo has dado rodeos –dijo Ran perdiendo la paciencia ante la estresante situación.

- Tu novio se metió donde no lo llamaban y descubrió a miembros de la organización cerrar un trato con uno de los contactos, al ver que había alguien espiando los miembros de la organización decidieron eliminarlo –dijo Vermouth viendo como el rostro de Ran palidecía –pero las cosas no les salieron como esperaban, porque Shinichi Kudo no murió esa noche.

- ¿Entonces donde esta? –Pregunto Ran sintiendo una tremenda angustia en el pecho.

- A tu lado todo el tiempo –dijo Vermouth sonriendo –pero no como Kudo, sino como Conan Edogawa.

El rostro de Ran se desencajo por completo a tal punto, que oleadas de dolor le hicieron reaccionar frente a aquella afirmación.

- Eso… no es… cierto –dijo Ran tan impactada que la cabeza le daba vueltas –la gente no puede… encogerse.

- No naturalmente, claro esta –dijo Vermouth sin inmutarse ante la cara de asombro de Ran –los miembros de la organización le dieron una… ayudita… sin ellos saberlo, por supuesto. Ellos creían que habían asesinado al mocoso que había metido las narices donde no le llamaban.

- ¿Cómo…? –Pregunto Ran sin saber que palabras utilizar para preguntar como se lograba algo tan descabellado como eso.

- Una droga, el APTX4869 que estaba en fase experimental, creada originalmente para asesinar sin dejar rastro alguno en la autopsia –dijo Vermouth con una sonrisa –pero las cosas no salieron como todos esperaban.

- Estas… mintiendo, esto no tiene sentido alguno –dijo Ran intentando negar con todas sus fueras lo que hacia tanto tiempo había pensado, pero que le parecía totalmente descabellado-

- Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que nunca has sospechado que ese mocoso entrometido era realmente Shinichi Kudo ¿O si? –Pregunto la rubia platinada con sarcasmo.

- Pero…las llamadas, además ha venido unas cuantas veces a verme –dijo Ran intentando tomarse de lo que fuera para negar lo que se estaba tornando cada vez más en algo totalmente posible.

- Bueno esa es una buena pregunta –dijo Vermouth pensando unos momentos –eso nunca lo supinos exactamente ya que nuestra querida científica loca que estaba perfeccionando la droga, se revelo y escapo, pero eso es algo que puedes preguntarle a Kudo si es que logras traerlo de vuelta.

- Entonces… -dijo Ran mientras millones de imágenes se le venían a la cabeza como un torbellino que termino por marearla hasta el punto de tener que cerrar los ojos para poder calmarse.

- Es alocado, pero la ciencia a avanzado muchísimo… realmente todo lo sucedido fue una sorpresa incluso para nosotros, pero las cosas efectivamente sucedieron así –dijo Vermouth apoyándose nuevamente en la mesa mientras veía a Ran procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho.

- Se que quieres respuestas, pero yo no puedo dartelas, debes preguntarle directamente a Kudo si logra regresar –dijo Vermouth intentando tantear el terreno para poder continuar.

- ¿Cómo se supone que puede volver si la droga reacciono de una forma que ustedes no esperaban? Ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que hacía –dijo Ran mirando asqueada de tener una persona de esa calaña en frente de ella.

- Bueno… para poder volver necesita la droga originar y poder crear un antídoto –dijo Vermouth sonriendo mientras llegaba el tema que realmente le interesaba –ahora bien, es aquí donde entras tú.

Ran levanto rápidamente la cabeza al escucharla pronunciar aquella oración.

- ¿En que podría ayudar yo? –dijo Ran con un cumulo de sensación en el pecho que hacían que un dolor agudo se instalaba en medio de su pecho, dificultándole la respiración y así el pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Vi como te enfrentabas contra un hombre en una avenida mientras yo vigilaba a Kudo –dijo Vermouth mientras un extraño brillo de excitación se formaba en sus ojos –tienes granes habilidades, eres ligera y hábil como un gato, eres tenaz y estoy segura que al momento de necesitarlo puedes tener la sangre fría para tomar rápidas decisiones, esos son grandes atributos que los mismos miembros de la organización valoran.

- No me voy a unir a ustedes, nunca –dijo Ran mirando furibunda a la mujer platinada que simplemente sonrió esperándose aquella respuesta.

- No quiero que te unas a nosotros, solo quiero que robes la droga y que traigas a Kudo de vuelta –dijo Vermouth sonriendo ante el desconcierto de la muchacha –El único que tiene posibilidades de destruir a la organización es Shinichi Kudo y ellos lo saben, por esa razón quieres eliminarlo.

- Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no lo eliminaste tu misma? –dijo Ran intentando colocar su mente en frio.

- Me pareció divertido ver hasta donde podía llegar aquel muchacho –dijo Vermouth riendo levemente –además hice un trato cuando intente atrapar a Sherry.

- ¿Quién es Sherry? –Pregunto Ran desconociendo la identidad de aquel personaje.

- Es alguien de quien te enteraras si aceptas mi propuesta –dijo Vermouth cambiando radicalmente el semblante de uno divertido a uno de total seriedad.-¿Te aliaras a mi o no?

Ran sintió esos penetrantes ojos taladrarla con la mirada, dándole a entender que de la decisión de ella dependía si vivía o no a todo aquel infierno en el que estaba transformando toda aquella situación.

Le era tremendamente difícil pensar con claridad, la declaración de aquella mujer respecto a Conan y las miles de preguntas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza le impedían tomar una decisión clara, eso sin contar ese dolor que le había causado el enterarse que su mejor amigo, el chico del que llevaba años enamorada, le había engañado durante todo ese tiempo y se había reído de ella.

De pronto se quedo sin tiempo para pensar, al momento de que la mujer platinada le apuntaba a la frente con, una 9 mm a la cual acababa de sacarle el seguro.

- ¿Y bien Ángel? ¿Qué me dices? –Pregunto Vermouth sin que le temblara la mano al momento de apuntar -¿Aceptas o no?

Continuará…

* * *

**_Ahora para terminar quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron sus dudas, comentarios y todo eso:_**

**_PALITO  
MARITZA  
KIIZA  
AYUMAIK  
SAYURI NARA_**

**_Ahora si me despido, les mando besos y abrazos a todos.  
_****_Nos leemos proximamente._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora...._**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

* * *


	3. Cada vez más lejos

**_Hola a todos... si es cierto, debes de haber pensado que habia abandonado el ff como muchos otros lo hacen, o que simplemente habia desaparecido del planeta... pero no, aqui estoy otra vez jejeje... de verdad, lamento la demora, pero he tenido varias crisis de imaginación además de crisis de tiempo, con lso que todavia peleo asi que tengan algo de paciencia hacia mi persona por favor._**

**_Bueno ya basta de tanto bla-bla y a lo que realmente quieren.... A LEER!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Cada vez más lejos

Hacia 3 días que Ran había desaparecido, pero no había rastro alguno de ella o de Vermuth. La policía había revisado el celular de Ran pero toda su agenda telefónica había sido borrada, como así también las llamadas telefónicas y todas las huellas digitales, solo hallaron un mensaje en el celular con unas extrañas palabras en el, pero no le tomaron mayor importancia ya que no fueron capaces de descifrarlas.

- Idiotas, esta es la pista más cercana que tenemos para encontrarla –dijo Conan mientras miraba una y otra vez el papel donde había escrito las palabras del mensaje.

"_Un ángel que vuela hasta Naniwa-no-miya situada entre la antigua cabeza de Japón cortada por Meiji y el lugar llano de la era medieval"_

- Tranquilízate, si ellos no quieren prestarle atención a esto, nosotros sí –dijo Heiji con una nota similar a la de Conan, donde se encontraba ese extraño mensaje.

- Esta situación me bloquea –dijo Conan dejándose caer sobre el mullido sillón –como no vamos a ser capaces de resolverlo.

- Veamos, ¿Cuáles han sido las capitales de Japón en el pasado? –Pregunto Heiji en voz alta mientras anotaba algunas en su cuadernillo.

- Kioto, Shiga, Nara, Fukuhara, Osaka y ahora Tokio, entre otras varias –dijo Haibara sentada frente a los dos chicos.

- Naniwa-no-miya… ese termino me suena –dijo Conan mientras tamborileaba el lápiz contra el papel.

- ¿Lugar llano de la era medieval? –Pregunto Heiji en voz alta pensando concentradamente.

- En la era medieval Japón estuvo en guerra entre los clanes militares Heike y Genji, pero no recuerdo cual era la capital en esa época –dijo Haibara tomándose el mentón.

- La capital en la época medieval Japonesa fue Nara –dijo Takagi quien los había escuchado a lo lejos.

- Claro –dijo Heiji entendiendo de pronto parte de la frase –Nara significa lugar llano, era la antigua capital de Japón en esa época.

- ¿Bien y a que se refiere a la antigua cabeza cortada por Meiji? Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Haibara a lo que Heiji y Conan no tuvieron respuesta.

- Ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa –dijo el doctor Agasa a Haibara y Conan –pueden seguir en casa y cualquier cosa nos llamaran.

- Tiene razón, es mejor descansar para tener la mente despejada –dijo Heiji colocándose de pie al igual que Conan y Haibara quienes se despidieron de los policías y agentes que se encontraban en el lugar.

Al llegar a la casa del profesor, todos se prepararon rápidamente para dormir, había sido un agotador día y debían prepararse para el día siguiente.

- Maldición, Kazuha ha estado llamando todo el maldito día –dijo Heiji viendo su teléfono celular con 30 llamadas perdidas.

- ¿No le has llamado? –Pregunto Conan metiéndose a la cama.

- No, no quiero preocuparla, además no sabemos nada aun, no tiene sentido que la llame para eso, solo se angustiara más –dijo Heiji con un tono preocupado.

- Tienes razón –dijo Conan apesadumbrado –buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –dijo Heiji viéndolo totalmente derrotado.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos para descansar, llevaban muy poco avanzado del contenido del mensaje por lo que Conan parecía cada vez mas abatido y eso le preocupaba, el muchacho no solía ser así.

- La encontraremos Kudo, te doy mi palabra de eso –dijo Heiji a lo que Conan sonrió con tristeza.

"Ojala tengas razón" pensó Conan antes de dejar que las pesadillas volvieran a atormentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, muy temprano se fueron a la prefectura de policía donde ya estaban todos para continuar la búsqueda de Ran. Era día de escuela para los chicos de la liga juvenil de detectives, por lo que no pudieron asistir.

- ¿No deberían estar en la escuela Conan? –dijo Sato al verlo sentado nuevamente en el sillón junto a Haibara, Heiji y el profesor Agasa.

- No quisieron ir, están demasiado preocupados por Ran –dijo Agasa al ver que los chicos no respondían.

- ¿Todavía están con eso del mensaje? Ríndanse chicos, eso no es más que una pista falsa para mantenernos entretenidos –dijo Shiratori mirando como los tres chicos miraban fijamente la nota con el mensaje.

- Se equivoca Inspector, efectivamente puede ser para entretenernos pero no es una pista falsa, estoy casi seguro que Ran se encuentra donde nos dice este mensaje, solo debemos descifrarlo –dijo Heiji cuando una buena idea paso por su cabeza –Ya entiendo, el Meiji se refiere a la restauración Meiji.

- Si, eso es entendible, pero ¿A que se refiere con la antigua cabeza? –Pregunto Haibara mirando a los dos chicos.

- La cabeza es el mando, es el lugar central… -dijo Conan sintiendo como las cosas parecían aclararse de pronto, después de tanta oscuridad –y de acuerdo con el contenido del mensaje, debe referirse a la capital de Japón hasta antes de la restauración Meiji…

- La capital hasta antes de la restauración Meiji –dijo Heiji repitiendo mientras pensaba e intentaba recordar.

- Esa es Kioto –dijo el profesor Agasa sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

- Entonces debería ser que Ran se encuentra entre Nara y Kioto –dijo Conan pensando en las posibilidades que se encontraban en medio.

- Osaka –dijo Heiji colocándose de pie mientras respiraba con dificultad –es Osaka.

- ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Conan saltando del sillón para mirarlo alucinado.

- Sí, no me había percatado antes pero… Naniwa-no-miya significa Palacio de Naniwa, así lo nombro el emperador Kotoku cuando nombro a la actual Osaka como capital de Japón… -dijo Heiji con una euforia en su voz que le hizo terminar casi gritando, llamando así la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la

Por una fracción de segundos todos permanecieron mudos, sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero un segundo después estaban todos corriendo por la oficina y llamando a la prefectura de Osaka, donde había quedado a cargo de todo el inspector Goro Otaki.

- ¿Cómo que Otaki no esta? ¿Dónde se ha metido? –Pregunto el padre de Heiji con voz en cuello -¿Qué viajo hoy en la mañana a Tokio? ¿Por qué? Maldición, sí… manténgame informado de todo.

- ¿Qué sucede papá?-Pregunto Heiji a su padre quien apretaba los puños de rabia.

- Otaki viajo hacia acá esta mañana, venia en uno de los aviones privados de la prefectura argumentando un caso de suma urgencia –dijo Heizo Hatori sin entender del todo.

- Inspector Toyama –dijo un agente que entró corriendo casi sin aire en los pulmones –su hija… esta en la línea privada… dice que es urgente…

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto de pronto Heiji con un mal presentimiento.

- Tomo la llamada –dijo el inspector Toyama apretando un código para tomar la llamada por el interno –Kazuha ¿Qué sucede? Estoy... ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué haces en Tokio?!... ¡¿En el hospital con Otaki?!... pero… esta bien, vamos para allá…

- ¿Qué sucede Toyama? –Pregunto Heizo sorprendido por la extraña llamada.

- Kazuha viajo esta mañana con Otaki y ambos están ahora en el hospital –dijo Toyama haciendo que Heiji saltara alterado.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Kazuha y a Otaka? –Pregunto Heiji cercándose rápidamente al padre de su mejor amiga.

- Dijo que a ellos nada, pero que era necesario que fuéramos todos al hospital ahora mismo, que había encontrado lo que estábamos buscando –dijo Toyama viendo directamente a los padres de Ran, quienes se miraron inquietos por un segundos.

- Bien, nos vamos hacia allá ahora mismo –dijo el inspector Megure mientras todos salían apresuradamente de la oficina y se montaban en diferentes autos con dirección al hospital.

- ¿Crees que Kazuha la haya… encontrado? –Pregunto Conan con un hilo de voz que demostraba su nerviosismo.

- Puede ser, no lo se… todas esas llamadas… algo serio debe de estar sucediendo –dijo Heiji tomando su móvil entre sus manos, revisando las fechas y las horas de las llamadas –tengo varias llamadas seguidas, por lo menos 15 ayer muy entrada la noche, antes que nos fuéramos a casa.

- Debe de haber estado desesperada por comunicarse contigo –dijo Haibara que iba al otro lado de Heiji.

- ¿Por qué no llamo al móvil de su padre? Si tu no le contestabas era mas fácil comunicarse con el –dijo Conan mirando a Heiji quien rodo los ojos recordando algo.

- El padre de Toyama olvido su móvil en su casa, se dio cuenta cuando acabábamos de llegar a Tokio –dijo Heiji apretando los labios –por eso a Kazuha no le quedo mas que comunicarse con nosotros, debe de haber llamando a casa de Ran, pero todos hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo y no creo que tenga el numero del profesor Agasa.

- No se adelanten chicos, será mejor que esperemos a llegar y ver lo que realmente sucede, no es bueno hacerse falsas expectativas –dijo el profesor mientras manejaba con cuidado hacia el hospital.

- En el caso que solo sea una tontería de Kazuha, ya sabemos que debemos irnos a Osaka a buscar a Ran, eso es lo que decía el mensaje –dijo Heiji viendo como la imponente edificación del hospital comenzaba a hacerse más visible, aumentando así las ansias de todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kazuha estaba sentada en las sillas que se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del sector privado del hospital, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos y el cansancio del ajetreo de 3 días atrás.

&&& Racconto &&&

Kazuha estaba sentada conversando con su madre respecto del sorpresivo rapto de Ran y de lo preocupaba que estaba ella con respecto a ello.

- Tranquila, estoy segura que Heiji la encontrara –dijo su madre con convicción.

- Eso espero –dijo Kazuha sentada frente a su madre, llevaba ahí tantas horas que tenia acalambrada las piernas –voy por algo de comer ¿Quiénes algo?

- No, estoy bien –dijo su madre con tranquilidad, por lo que ella simplemente salió de la habitación y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada que daba a la cocina, pero antes de poder entrar algo en la oscuridad del patio llamo su atención o más bien le asusto.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –Pregunto Kazuha con nerviosismo mientras intentaba distinguir una figura negra que se apoyaba torpemente del tronco de uno de los árboles de su jardín.

- Ka… kazuha –dijo una voz que era casi un susurro lastimero.

- ¿Qui… quien es? –Pregunto Kazuha tiritando.

- Kazu… ayúdame –dijo la voz dando un paso hacia Kazuha, pero se tambaleo y se dio contra el piso.

Kazuha, bastante temerosa, se acerco con cautela a la sombra que se había desplomado bajo la oscuridad del árbol, sentía pánico pero al parecer quien fuera esa persona, necesitaba ayuda.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó al cuerpo tirado en el piso y lo giro con la punta del pie para toparse con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Ran!-grito desesperada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo detrás de la nuca y por la espalda para alzarla un poco –dios santo, Ran ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Me… escape –dijo Ran con un hilo de voz que sonaba claramente doloroso para ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién te secuestro? ¿Saben los demás que te escapaste? –Pregunto Kazuha con desesperación.

- No tengo… tiempo –dijo Ran intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas para pronunciar la menor cantidad posible y poder decir todo lo que deseaba –ellos se enteraran que vine aquí… estarás… en peligro.

- No importa, no te preocupes por eso ahora yo… -dijo Kazuha comenzando alzar la voz.

- Escúchame… -dijo Ran tomando a Kazuha por el cuello de la chaqueta para acercarla a ella lo más posible –debo salir de Osaka y volver a Tokio… lo antes posible… pero… nadie debe enterarse… es demasiado peligroso, si ellos… si ellos se enteran…

Kazuha no entendía del todo las palabras de su amiga, pero el terror con la que las pronunciaba le hacía suponer que no eran por simple precaución, Ran tenia certeza de que al enterarse de que ella había escapado intentarían atraparla, por lo que debía salir de la ciudad sin hacer demasiado alboroto.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo… no tengas miedo, ya no estas sola –dijo Kazuha mientras sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba apresuradamente el móvil de Heiji. Dejo que sonara y que sonora pero este jamás contesto.

- ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo este idiota? ¿Por qué no contesta? –Pregunto Kazuha tras cinco llamadas –llamare a mi padre.

Volvió a marcar, pero esta vez el móvil sonó apagado, por lo que no tuvo más que resignarse y pensar en otra solución rápida ya que Ran había comenzado a perder el conocimiento.

- Ran, escúchame… Ran, debes intentar no dormirte, quédate conmigo –dijo Kazuha mientras la zarandeaba levemente con una mano y con la otra buscaba entre sus números al inspector Otaki, cuyo numero le había dado Heiji en caso de cualquier emergencia a la que él no pudiera acudir. Al encontrarlo, lo marco y espero con impaciencia que contestara, lo cual hizo tras cuatro largos y desesperados tonos.

- Inspector Otaki, diga –saludó el inspector con una voz motona y soñolienta.

- ¡Inspector Otaki, soy Kazuha, necesito su ayuda… es urgente! –dijo Kazuha con voz de suma congoja.

- ¿Kazuha? ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Otaki con bastante sorpresa -¿Sucedió algo con tu madre o con Heiji?

- No, no, ellos están bien, pero necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo, es muy importante y no puedo decírtelo por teléfono –dijo Kazuha intentando serenarse lo más posible, pero sin lograr quitar el tono de urgencia en su voz.

- Eh… veras Kazuha, estoy en un procedimiento ahora, pero luego… -dijo el inspector con bastante intriga al escuchar a la muchacha.

- ¡No, necesito que vengas ahora! –Grito Kazuha perdiendo toda la compostura al ver que Ran había perdido por completo el conocimiento -¡Otaki esto es de vida o muerte, tienes que venir! ¡Y TIENE QUE SER AHORA!

Otaki tardo un segundo en darle la real importancia al asunto y tras tragar sonoramente, respondió con nerviosismo.

- Sí, está bien… voy para allá ahora mismo –dijo Otaki colgando el teléfono de inmediato.

Kazuha suspiro con cierto alivio al ver que alguien acudía a ayudarla en aquel momento.

- Ran… Ran… ¿Me escuchas Ran? –dijo Kazuha zarandeándola nuevamente –ya viene alguien hacia acá, no te preocupes, te sacaremos de aquí.

- No… nadie debe… enterarse –dijo Ran en un susurro cargado de terror.

- Tranquila, es alguien de confianza… necesito de alguien más para sacarte de aquí, yo no puedo hacerlo sola, pero descuida, todo saldrá bien –dijo Kazuha pasando su mano libre por la sudorosa frente.

- ¡¿KAZUHA?! –grito su madre haciendo que esta pegara un brinco.

- ¡Voy mama! –Gritó Kazuha acomodando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga, para luego taparlo con su chaqueta –espérame aquí, vuelvo de inmediato.

- No pretendo… irme –dijo Ran con una leve y dolorosa sonrisa.

Kazuha le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hasta subir por el pasillo y llegar donde se encontraba su madre.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto su madre con la cejas alzadas al verla tan agitada y asustada.

- Mamá, necesito pedirte un favor… pero no puedes hacerme preguntas –dijo Kazuha lanzándose a su lado para que le viera el rostro acongojado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto su madre con miedo.

- No puedo explicártelo, pero necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que yo regrese, voy a salir con Otaki por un asunto importante, pero tu debes quedarte aquí mama, necesito que no salgas de la casa por nada del mundo y si llama papa, que digas que es de mucha urgencia que me llame al móvil –dijo Kazuha mientras apretaba las manos de su madre.

- Pero… -dijo su madre intentando preguntar.

- Mama, no preguntes por amor de dios, solo hazme caso… es importante, una amiga me necesita ahora –dijo Kazuha colocándose de pie –por favor mama…

- Esta bien –dijo su madre viendo como ella caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta –cuídate.

- Siempre mama –dijo Kazuha sacando el cuerpo por la puerta –cierra cuando me escuches marchar y no salgas…

- Si –dijo su madre con congoja al verla partir, pero prefirió hacerle caso y esperar, cuando regresara ya ella le explicaría.

Al salir, Kazuha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su habitación, saco un bolso y metió unas cuantas prenda en él, tomo alcohol y gasa del botiquín del baño, tomo una mantas y una almohada y corrió hasta el patio donde Ran la esperaba completamente sudorosa y respirando agitada.

- Volví –dijo Kazuha colocando la almohada con cuidado bajo ella para luego taparla con la manta. Le reviso algunas heridas principalmente de las piernas y las limpio con alcohol para luego intentar cerrarlas con gasa, lo que freno en freno en parte la salida de sangre.

- Tranquila Ran, Otaki debe estar por llegar… -dijo Kazuha viéndola respirar más agitada aun.

- Kazu… -dijo Ran con los ojos cerrados -¿perdonarías… ha Heiji sí... te hubiera mentido… por mucho tiempo… mientras… le esperabas?

Kazuha tardo un poco en salir de la impresión al escuchar las palabras dichas por Ran, pero no pensó en responder a ella.

- ¿De que estas hablando Ran? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Pregunto Kazuha mientras cientos de preguntas comenzaban a revolotearle por la cabeza.

- Shinichi… -dijo Ran mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –él no… él… él me mintió…

Kazuha la vio derramas lágrimas de profundo dolor en completo silencio y sin ser capaz de preguntar nada más ¿Qué Kudo le había mentido? ¿En que? ¿Qué tenia que ver Kudo en todo esto? No tuvo tiempo para preguntarse más, ya que sintió un corre estacionarse frente a la casa al sonar los frenos contra el pavimento.

- Ahí llegó Otaki… vuelvo en seguida –dijo Kazuha corriendo hacia la entrada para impedir que Otaki tocara el timbre de la casa.

- Kazuha –dijo Otaki al verla aparecer entre las sombras con gesto de pánico -¿Qué sucede…?

- No tengo tiempo, ven conmigo –dijo Kazuha corriendo nuevamente a la oscuridad del patio con el inspector tocándole los talones. Llegaron en cosa de segundos al lado de Ran donde el inspector se quedo totalmente choqueado.

- Es la muchacha… la muchacha que secuestraron –dijo Otaki arrodillándose a su lado con los ojos como platos –tengo que llamar a una ambulancia…

- No, escúchame Otaki… nadie debe enterarse que la hemos encontrado, debemos llevarla nosotros mismos al hospital –dijo Kazuha pasando una mano por la frente de Ran, la cual había vuelto a caer en la inocencia, de la cual no volvería –y ocultarla hasta que podamos llevarla a Tokio.

- ¿De que estas hablando Kazuha? Debemos avisar de inmediato a Tokio para que vengan por ella –dijo el inspector con tono de desaprobación mientras metió su mano en su chaqueta para tomar el móvil.

- ¡No! Escúchame, ellos aun la están buscando, me pido que la llevara a Tokio pero que nadie debe enterarse –dijo Kazuha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –por favor Otaki, se que no es lógico, pero si ella llegó hasta aquí solo para pedirme eso, es por alguna razón, por favor ayúdame…

Otaki la miro unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, mientras la miraba al rostro lleno de dolor y miedo.

- Esta bien, pero deberás explicarme todo lo que sepas cuando lleguemos al hospital –dijo Otaki tomando a Ran entre sus brazos para meterla con cuidado al auto y salir a toda prisa hasta el hospital

&&& Fin Racconto &&&

Luego de aquello, llevaron a Ran al hospital y la hicieron pasar por otra persona para no levantar sospechas. Kazuha le conto todo al inspector y este a regañadiente, decidió ayudarle para llevarla de incognito a Tokio.

Los médicos curaron las heridas superficiales, pero había heridas bastante más profundas en sus brazos piernas y abdomen que le habían hecho perder bastante sangre por lo que no pudieron trasladarla hasta 2 días después. Para ello, el inspector logró conseguirse un helicóptero equipado que trasladara a Ran hasta Tokio aquella mañana.

Apenas pisaron Tokio, Kazuha comenzó a llamar nuevamente a Heiji y a su padre pero nadie contestaba por lo que supuso que tendría que buscarlos ella misma. Otaki logró conseguirse el teléfono privado de la prefectura suponiendo que estarían ahí, ayudando con la investigación, por lo que llamaron y Kazuha logro comunicarse con su padre para pedirle que los tejiera a todos a aquel lugar donde ella los esperaba ahora, con impaciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al pisar el hospital, todos corrieron a la recepción preguntaron primeramente por el inspector Otaki o por Kazuha, pero nadie con aquel nombre había sido registrado.

- Demonios ¿A que esta jugando Kazuha? –pregunto Heiji mirando hacia todos lados.

- Ella no ha planeado nada, simplemente nos hemos registrado con otros nombres por seguridad –dijo la voz del inspector Otaki a espaldas de todos.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Otaki? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto? –Pregunto Toyama encarando al cansado inspector.

- Sera mejor que me acompañen, ella podrá explicárselos mucho mejor que yo –dijo el inspector comenzando a caminar hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital, donde encontraron a Kazuha durmiendo incómodamente sobre las sillas de un pasillo desierto.

- ¡Kazuha! –Gritó Heiji acercándose apresuradamente a la muchacha quien ante el grito, despertó asustada -¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- No grites aquí Heiji, hay personas que necesitan descansar –dijo Kazuha mirándole reprobatoriamente mientras se colocaba de pie, dejando ver su descuidado atuendo, además de su cansado rostro.

- ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia? –Pregunto el padre de Heiji, mientras todos esperaban expectantes.

Kazuha camino con paso calmado hasta un ventanal que daba a una habitación donde descansaba Ran, quien se encontraba con vas intravenosas de suero y sangre, además de una ayuda de oxigeno para ayudar a su correcta respiración.

- Ahí esta la causa –dijo Kazuha con tono cansado, demostrando su gran preocupación al ver a su amiga en aquellas condiciones.

- ¡Ran! –dijeron los padres de la muchacha, mientras Conan se permanecía estado observando el estado de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo la encontraron? –Pregunto Heiji mirando a Otaka, quien le señalo a Kazuha, que no había dejado de mirar a Ran por el ventanal con tristeza -¿Tu la encontraste Kazuha?

La muchacha solo asintió para luego girarse para mirarlos a todos y poder contar la historia del como Ran había llegado a su casa.

- ¿No te explico con claridad las razones por las que quería que la trajeron hasta aquí? –Pregunto Conan con muchísimo interés.

- No, solo me rogo que la trajera aquí porque ellos podían encontrarla –dijo Kazuha sin ahondar demasiado en los detalles.

- Eso no tiene sentido, si ellos hubiesen querido encontrarla lo mejor hubiese sido que alertaran a la policía y así ellos huirían, me extraña mucho que no hayas pensado eso Kazuha –dijo Heiji mirando seriamente a la muchacha.

- Lamento nos ser tan brillante como tu, Heiji –dijo Kazuha sin quitar la vista de la muchacha.

- Seria bueno que descansaras Kazuha, llevas tres días en los que casi no has dormido nada –dijo Otaka intentando evitar alguna discusión sin sentido entre los dos jóvenes, aunque el rostro de Kazuha reflejaba tanto cansancio que no estaba seguro si ella caería en ello.

- Estoy bien –dijo Kazuha haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones del inspector.

- Muchas gracias Kazuha, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que hayas cuidado a mi hija –dijo la madre de Ran con profunda emoción.

- Ran es mi amiga, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella –dijo Kazuha encogiéndose de hombros, intentando sonreír.

- Seria bueno que dieran aviso a las policías –dijo Toyama al inspector Megure, quien inmediatamente tomo su móvil para dar aviso a la policía sobre la aparición de Ran.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija? –Pregunto el inspector Toyama acercándose a su hija.

- Si, solo un poco cansada –dijo Kazuha suspirado sonoramente.

- Quizás debas descansar un poco, tienes una cara horrible –dijo Heiji intentando alivianar un poco el ambiente entre ambos, el cual se había tornado un poco denso.

- No gracias –dijo Kazuha sin siquiera mirar al chico, quien estaba bastante inquieto por la actitud de su amiga.

- Kazuha… -dijo Heiji acercándose un poco más a su amiga, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- No tengo deseos de discutir ahora Heiji –dijo Kazuha girando sobre sus talones para desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¿Sucedió algo más en Osaka Otaki? Kazuha esta extraña –pregunto el inspector Toyama al ver a su hija, marcharse por el pasillo.

- No estoy seguro, ella me llamo muy afligida, diciéndome que era algo de vida o muerte –dijo Otaki mirando al padre de Kazuha –Tengo la impresión de que Ran le dijo algo antes de quedar inconsciente, pero ella sigue negando tener algo más de información.

- Yo hablare con ella –dijo Heiji comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- Creo que será mejor dejarla sola por ahora –dijo el padre de Heiji, tomando a su hijo del brazo.

- Creo que tienen razón Heiji, luego hablas con ella –dijo Conan apareciendo a su lado.

- Claro –dijo Heiji con cierta preocupación.

- Quiero saber como esta Ran –dijo la madre de la muchacha mirando con preocupación el estado de su hija.

- Ahora esta sedada, están suministrándole suero y sangre, por sus heridas perdió bastante, pero los médicos nos dijeron que estaba en buenas condiciones y que hasta no despertar, no la sacarían a una sala corriente –dijo Otaki acercándose a los padres de Ran, quienes se habían mantenido ajenos a al conversación que se efectuaba entre el resto de los presentes, pendientes únicamente por la salud de su hija.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, el medico a cargo se acerco para informarles sobre el estado de salud de Ran. Pasaron cerca de 3 horas más hasta que Ran despertó y fue trasladada a una habitación para poder descansar, con todas las medidas de seguridad, para proteger no solo su identidad, sino también su salud.

- Cuando despierte por completo, les informare para que puedan entrar a verla –dijo la enfermera a todos los presentes quienes permanecieron ahí durante todo aquel tiempo.

- ¿Dio aviso a Shinichi sobre lo sucedido con Ran, profesor Agasa? –Pregunto el inspector Megure al profesor, quien había llegado cerca de una hora atrás luego de recibir la llamada de Conan.

- Si, le avise a pensar todo sucedió, pero no ha podido venir… -dijo el profesor intentando aparecer acongojado por ese hecho.

- No me diga… ¿el trabajo? –Pregunto Kazuha con un tono sarcástico.

- El trabaja mucho –dijo Conan mirando sorprendido a Kazuha por esa extraña reacción. "¿A caso ella sabía la razón por la que no podía venir?" pensó Conan.

- Sí, pobre chico –dijo Kazuha riendo con sarcasmo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes quienes no quisieron ahondar más en el tema.

- La paciente ya despertó… -dijo la enfermera informándonos a todos.

- Quiérenos verla –dijeron los Mouri con desesperación.

- Bueno… ella me pidió que primero dejara pasar a Kazuha Toyama, dijo que era su amiga y necesitaba hablar con ella –dijo la enfermera algo apenada.

- ¿Yo? –Pregunto Kazuha aun sentada en las sillas de la sala de espera.

- Sí –dijo la enfermera mirando el rostro de todos los presentes.

- No creo que sea buena idea, sus padres deberían entrar primero, yo puedo conversar con ella luego –dijo Kazuha mirando la congoja de sus padres.

- Ella insistió –dijo la enfermera sintiendo la disyuntiva de todos los presentes.

- Entra cariño, no te preocupes, nosotros entraremos después de ti –dijo la madre de Ran con una sonrisa que distaba bastante del rostro enojado de Kogoro.

- Esto me suena raro –dijo Heiji a Conan quien miraba como Kazuha era conducida por una enfermera hasta la habitación de Ran.

- A mi también, necesito conversar con Ran cuanto antes –dijo Conan bastante nervoso, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

- Yo intentare sacarle algo a Kazuha luego –dijo Heiji viendo a su amiga desaparecer por el pasillo tras la enfermera.

- Esta bien pero intenta tener mas tacto, has estado bastante arrogante con ella, así no lograras nada –dijo Conan mirando a su amigo seriamente –ella debe de haberlo pasado igual de mal que nosotros.

- Está bien –dijo Heiji rodando los ojos.

Kazuha siguió cuidadosamente a la enfermera quien, tras recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, la condujo hasta la habitación donde descansaba Ran. Una habitación independiente, con las cortinas cerradas y variadas maquinas que le suministraban suero constantemente, además de otra que le media sus latidos cardiacos. Al entrar, Kazuha vio a Ran despierta, con la vista fija en el techo y una expresión ausente en el rostro.

- Ran –dijo Kazuha con voz sumamente baja para no sobresaltar a su amiga.

- Kazuha –dijo Ran mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la tristeza de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Kazuha acercándose a la cama donde descasaba Ran.

- Agotada –dijo la muchacha suspirando –Están mis padres afuera ¿Verdad?

- Están todos afuera, tus padres, Heiji, Conan, mi padre, el padre de Heiji, algunos agentes de policía de Tokio, hasta algunas extrañas personas que parecen ser del FBI de estados unidos –dijo Kazuha a lo que Ran solo suspiro y cerro los ojos –pero no te preocupes, no creo que comiencen a agobiarte con preguntar aun.

- Eso no me interesa –dijo Ran mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo Ran? –Pregunto Kazuha mirando seriamente a su amiga.

- Es mejor que no sepas nada Kazu –dijo Ran apretando la mano de su amiga.

- No se casi nada de todas formas –dijo Kazuha con cierta resignación, estaba asegura que su amiga no le daría demasiados detalles si las cosas no eran demasiado buenas para ella –ellos me preguntaron que me habías dicho antes de quedar inconsciente y yo solo les dije que tenias miedo que te encontraran y por eso te trajimos a Tokio a escondidas.

- Es solo eso lo que quiero que sepan –dijo Ran acomodándose con cuidado en la cama.

- Ran ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Pregunto Kazuha a lo que Ran asintió -¿Todo esto tiene que ver con que Shinichi te haya mentido?

- De cierto modo, pero no puedo decir nada hasta estar completamente segura de eso –dijo Ran mostrando el dolor que le producía el hablar de aquel tema – ¿Le comentaste a alguien sobre eso?

- No, no se lo he comentado a nadie –dijo Kazuha bajando la mirada.

- Bien, no quiero que le digas a nadie –dijo Ran apretando la mano de su amiga –comenzaran a hacer preguntas que no puedo contestar aun.

- Ran ¿En que estas metida? –Pregunto Kazuha con preocupación.

- Aun no puedo decirte nada, necesito pensar muchas cosas –dijo Ran suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, aunque no puedas explicarme, yo estaré ahí si me necesitas –dijo Kazuha apretando la mano de su amiga, mientras esta abría los ojos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias Kazuha –dijo Ran mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos –ahora creo que deberías irte a descansar, aun estas con la misma ropa que hace tres días.

- Si, no he descansado demasiado, pero realmente no podía, estaba preocupada por ti –dijo Kazuha regalándole una sonrisa alentadora a su amiga.

- Gracias, ahora estaré bien así que puedes dormir un poco y descansar –dijo Ran sonriéndole a su amiga con un profundo agradecimiento.

- Bien, será mejor que salga, tus padres deben de querer verte, estaban muy preocupados –dijo Kazuha colocándose de pie –nos vemos luego.

- Claro –dijo Ran sonriendo a su amiga antes que esta saliera de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

"Es lo mejor, no puedo involucrar a nadie en esto, es algo que solo puedo hacer yo" pensó Ran con pesar, sintiendo de pronto todo el peso de lo sucedido, un peso que la aplastaba sin permitirle ningún movimiento. Tras la salida de Kazuha, Ran recibió a sus padres quienes sin preguntar mayores cosas, se dedicaron a acompañarla y consolarla por todo lo que había pasado.

Al salir de la habitación de Ran, Kazuha se fue directamente con su padre, quien junto a Heiji y su padre, se dirigieron a la cafetería, mientras Conan y el resto de los presentes, esperaban su turno para ver a Ran.

- ¿Llamaste a mama? Debe de estar preocupada por ti, te olvidaste el móvil –dijo Kazuha mientras esperaba a que enfriara un poco el café que tenia entre sus manos.

- Le llame mientras estabas con Ran –dijo su padre mirándola de reojos, al igual que los Hatori, que estaban sentados frente a ellos –dijo que te enviaría ropa.

- Genial –dijo Kazuha sin ningún ánimo.

- ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Heiji viéndola con preocupación.

- Si, solo estoy cansada –dijo Kazuha bebiendo un poco de su café.

- Quizás deberías irte a dormir –dijo el padre de Kazuha.

- El profesor Agasa nos ofreció su casa si necesitábamos descansar –dijo Heiji mirando a Kazuha quien asintió distraídamente.

- ¿Podrías llevar a Kazuha a descansar un poco Heiji? Nosotros aun tenemos cosas que aclara con Megure y los agentes del FBI –dijo el padre de Kazuha colocándose de pie.

- Claro, no se preocupen –dijo Heiji mientras los dos hombres se despedían y salían de la cafetería -¿Se puede saber que te sucede? Estas en otro mundo.

- Estoy preocupada por Ran –dijo Kazuha automáticamente.

- Ella esta bien, ahora esta aquí y no le sucederá nada –dijo Heiji intentando sonar convincente y conciliador pero estaba seguro que no era aquello lo que acongojaba a su amiga –termina ese café y subamos donde el profesor para que puedas ir a descansar, tienes una cara horrible.

- Claro –dijo Kazuha sin prestar atención a las palabras de Heiji.

Caminaron los dos en completo silencio, Heiji preocupado por Kazuha y ella sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

"Lo seguro es que ella esta metida en algo malo y ese algo esta relacionado con la desaparición de Kudo... pero lo que no entiendo, es el porque ella menciono algo de que Kudo le estaba mintiendo" pensó Kazuha mientras caminaba hasta la sala de espera.

- ¿Heiji ¿Sabes dónde esta Kudo? –Pregunto Kazuha a un nervioso Heiji.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que saber? –Pregunto Heiji bastante nervioso, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la muchacha.

- No lo sé, en varias ocasiones les has s mencionado a Ran que hablaste con Kudo –dijo Kazuha con total despreocupación.

- Ah… pues, si he hablado con el algunas veces, pero nunca me ha dicho exactamente donde esta, solo que esta trabajando –dijo Heiji intentando zafar de la mejor forma ante la encerrona de su amiga.

- Claro –dijo Kazuha volviendo a caminar en silencio.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? –pregunto Heiji intentando averiguar ese repentino interés de si amiga en Kudo.

- Por nada en especial, solo pensaba que podríamos ir a buscarlo para que venga a ver a Ran, quizás no sabe lo grave de la situación de su amiga –dijo Kazuha con tanta tranquilidad que Heiji casi le creyó, si no ella no hubiera desviado su mirada a la derecha cuando tuvo contacto visual con Heiji, lo que siempre la delataba en las mentiras.

- No lo molestes, debe de estar realmente ocupado para no venir a ver a Ran –dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Crees que es una molestia apoyar a un amigo cuando esta en problemas? –Pregunto Kazuha con muchísima sorpresa al procesar lo dicho por Heiji.

- No, pero si el caso es muy importante yo simplemente me abocaría a eso, sin importarme lo demás, así somos… por eso entiendo la posición de Kudo –dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros con tanta simpleza que enfureció a Kazuha, quien lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír con tristeza.

- Es bueno saber que piensas eso –dijo Kazuha mirándolo con tristeza antes de pasar por su lado y seguir su camino.

- ¿Te enfadaste por algo que dije? –Pregunto Heiji sin entender la reacción de su amiga.

- No Heiji, no estoy enfadada –dijo Kazuha sin mirarlo –solo es bueno saber tus prioridades.

- Vamos Kazuha, no seas niña, somos amigos –dijo Heiji dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro, desestabilizando levemente a Kazuha.

- Claro Heiji, somos amigos –dijo Kazuha cargada de sarcasmo, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a Heiji, quien quedo parado ahí sin saber que decir.

Continuará…

* * *

**_Bueno, eso ha sido todo... ¿Que les pareció? :S _**

**_Espero sus comentarios, si les gusto, si no, si estan perdidos, si ... no se, lo que quieran.  
Quiero agradecer tambien a :  
Kiiza  
Sayuri Nara  
Maritza  
Ayumaik  
Misuky-chan_**

**_Y a todos quienes leen el ff, espero (OJO) no prometo, sino que ESPERO, poder actualizar pronto, pero tengo una semana muy movida en la universidad y otros cuantos ff botados que suplican ser actualizados, además de una vida social, asi que intentare equilibrar todo._**

**_Muchos besos y abrazos y nos estamos leyendo lo más pronto que pueda._**

**_Se despide su humilde servidora_**

.

(.´

.¸ )

(.´

¸.´¸.°´¨) ¸.°¨)  
(¸.´ (¸. .°.·º·.·)

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯ **_konnyta -granger_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤

* * *


End file.
